


Rescue

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Nolan needs rescuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Unbetad. Responding to prompts "determination, bravery, and Snow White Rescues James again". Note that I took the modern counterparts so I could get this to work:D

Everyone in Storybrooke attended the mayor’s Christmas Eve party. Even The Little Old Lady Who Lived in a Shoe was there. With all her kids, who were now gathered around David Nolan. Mary Margaret caught his desperate look. Her chest constricted. She ached to reach out to him. Glancing around the room, she was assured Regina was not in the room. A quick clap and the children had her attention. She organized them into a game of telephone and motioned David to meet her in the hallway. A few minutes later found them under the mistletoe. She had rescued David.


End file.
